


because you know (i can't do this on my own)

by aelins



Category: Blood and Ash Series - Jennifer L. Armentrout
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, HEA, Idiots in Love, It's just... a big fuck you to Hawke's betrayal, Love Confessions, Pregnancy, because yall need to talk about things, rated M because it starts at the end of the steam scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: She has loved the stars too fondly to be afraid of his darkness.
Relationships: Poppy/Hawke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	because you know (i can't do this on my own)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [highladyelain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highladyelain/gifts).



> Enjoy, and thank you to Tatiana for starting this obsession I have, you've given me so many recs, and I love them all.

She didn’t care what he was. Poppy never had, not when he was a guard who was in love with her, not now—now that she knew the truth. They were laying in bed and Poppy was just about to doze off. “I’m so sorry for being the monster I am, and for everything after that.” Hawke had whispered quietly.

She was so sure she wasn’t supposed to hear this, there had been little things along the way that had tipped her off. His sharp teeth against her throat mere hours previous—it had proved her point.

Poppy’s eyes fluttered open, she was sure this might be her end. “I’m sorry too—I wish you would’ve told me.”

Hawke’s uncanny, golden eyes were wide with shock. “Poppy just let me explain.”

“You’re an Atlantian. I knew it.”

Hawke had the decency to look shy, “I am.”

“You’re here to kill me—“ She began to press herself against the wall, trying to make herself small.

“No.” Hawke’s voice was firm and it sounded like there was no doubt in his tone that was the last thing he wanted to do.

“No?”

“I thought I was going to do what—what I’d been commanded to do,” he laughed softly, “always the dutiful soldier.” He rolls his eyes, and shakes his head. “But Poppy—“

“You feel as I do?”

“I do,” A smile, genuine and pure pulled at his lips.

“Say it then,” Poppy hedged, her heart was in her throat. She knew how she felt. She knew she loved him. _Duty should never come before love._ She thought to herself.

“I love you, _Princess_.” The words rolled off his tongue, and they seemed like water flowing over smooth stones. It warmed her heart and calmed her nerves.

“I love you too, _my_ _Prince_.” Hawke blushed and kissed her. “One more round?”

“I would’ve thought you’d be sore by now—“

“Unfortunately I’m still ravenous for you.”

Hawke sighed, too heavily for the mood that was stirring between them, “We have to run away. They’re going to expect me to—do things to you.”

“Like hurt me?” Poppy’s eyes were wide and Hawke did some blatant rearranging.

“Yes, but I think we can take them, the two of us, if it comes to that.”

“I think you get turned on when I fight,” Poppy said salaciously.

His face went serious, Hawke’s words then touched the very core of her being, “I would run forever if it meant I get to wake up to you for the rest of my long life. I would content to live my life fighting and eating scraps if it meant that I could be with you, forever. I would live or die by the edge of a blade, and devote my life to you.”

Tears had begun to leak from Poppy’s eyes. She hated crying, it seemed like it’s all she’d done lately.

“I don’t want to waste another moment,” Poppy wept.

“It truly doesn’t matter to you?” Hawke said, sounding self-conscious.

“It does—“ She began, and pressed an elegant finger to his plush lips. “It does because you _chose_ to come clean, because you chose our love over your duty, you chose me above everything else and that’s all that matters to me.”

Hawke kissed her.

They rode out after Hawke had tasted her honeydew sweetness and she’d learned a thing or two about giving him pleasure with her mouth.

The sun was rising, casting the trees in a soft, golden glow.

Being the Maiden was her past, Hawke was her future.

It takes them several days to outrun or kill the people hunting them directly after they leave. Even now, fifty years later, they come looking for someone who was the Maiden on occasion. Poppy is the topic of gossip when they settle in a new town or village. They avoid the cities as they will surely bring trouble.

Fifty years of marriage and they’ve finally decided that they want a family. Of course, Poppy has not aged even one day. Neither of them can make sense of it.

There is love and light in the world at last, when she wakes her husband up at six in the morning—jumping on the bed and smirking at him.

“Where’s the fire?” But the look Poppy was giving him told him there was no fire, only the one in their hearts.

“You’re gonna be a dad.”


End file.
